Conduit systems for fluids and electrical wires have existed for quite some time. These systems were designed to do a variety of tasks. Some carry liquids and keep them at constant temperatures, some carry gasses and are designed especially to avoid change in enthalpy, some are designed to protect the contents from harmful outside environments, and some are designed to carry harmful fluids without damaging the outside environment. Many conduit systems consist of a number of pieces, and these pieces must be put together end to end. One of the problems with the prior art is that the ends of these pieces often become frayed and worn while in storage, and when the pieces are put together they often require other assemblies or outside equipment. Often times these pieces are heavy and bulky, creating problems and preventing freedom of movement, and the pieces that are lightweight often cannot be buried deep or they will collapse under the weight of the earth.
An object of this invention is to provide a conduit system which is lightweight, yet strong enough to withhold the crushing strength of the earth.
Another object of this invention is to provide a conduit system which has ends that fold inward to allow for protection of the conduit ends during storage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a conduit system that requires no external machinery or extra parts to assemble.
Another object of this invention is to provide a waterproof conduit system which can allow for the transportation of fluid or use as an underground housing for electrical wires.